The Story of Before
by Whimsical Child
Summary: I have been wanting to write a James and Lily fic, and I think this one will turn out a little differently than the others...Although, i had to get used to writing James instead of Harry...
1. Default Chapter Title

Story of Before  
  
The Saga Begins  
  
  
"But Mo-om! I don't want to! It's not fair! Why do I have to escort HER to the wedding?"  
  
"Because I said so! Now, if you don't get your tuxedo on, you will be grounded! And! It'll be worse than last time because your father just dug up the dirt in the backyard! And, if you get your temper too high, something might happen. Then, that might ruin my friendship with Anni, if she doesn't like wizards. Behave! Now, scoot! SCOOT!"  
  
"Ugh!" muttered James Potter. An ordinary boy of 10, James did not want to go to his mother's sister's wedding. Yeah, ok, a wedding isn't that horrible, but he had to escort a GIRL. Discusting. And worse of all, it was Lily Pufumber. James and Lily had a small history. They had grown up together...diapers...baths...eating...you name it...the works. Their moms were best friends. Then, they started to grow up.  
  
"James! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"  
  
"MOM! Lily ate my ice cream!"  
  
You get my drift? But, the moms just pushed them together, which made them despise each other even more.   
  
"Great," thought James. "Now everybody will be going ooh and ahh when I walk up the aisle. Just splashy."  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"Mother...I'm not walking up the aisle with that...that...person! He pulls my hair, Mother! I hate James Potter!"  
  
"Lily! Calm down and control your temper, young lady. This means a lot to Judy, and she's my best friend. You'll behave yourself or else! Plus, if you keep acting like you are, you'll never get into the Academy for Girls."  
"I'll never get in anyway, Mother. Do you remember what happened at the interview?" Lily's mother got a little paler. "The vase in the room flew from one side of the room to the other side! That is not exactly what you call a great interview."  
  
"Well, we'll see, Lily. And, in the meantime, you ARE walking up with James. And, you'll behave like a young lady. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"Good. Now go get into that new lavender dress I bought you. It brings out the green in your beautiful eyes." Lily blushed.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
"Ohh! They look so cute together!"  
  
"Ahh, how sweet!"  
  
"He looks stunningly handsome."  
  
"She looks gorgeous!"  
  
"That dress brings out her eyes!"  
  
"They make such a cute couple!"  
  
James had almost had enough. Just ten more paces. He could do it.  
  
"Don't you dare step on my feet," Lily muttered sternly in his ear. She was very good at being mad, but keeping a smile on her face.  
  
"Don't you even talk to me, Carrot Top," he too was good at keeping a smile on his face.  
  
"Just don't explode anything, James!" James halted in the middle of the aisle. He was jerked back into his senses when a camera flashed in his eyes.  
  
"How did you-" He got cut off. They had to separate at the steps. The rest of the wedding went smoothly, but for the first time in a very long time, James wanted to get to Lily more than anything in the world.  
  
"There you are! Please! Tell me what you know!"  
  
"Well, I first had suspicions when I had my interview with the academy. A vase flew across the room. Then, when you PULLED MY HAIR, you didn't seem to notice that I kind of FLEW to the top of the stairs. You shrugged it off...but shut-up. Here comes my Aunt Sue-Hi Aunt Sue!" James walked away sort of puzzled, but kind of happy. Now, he knew someone that he could share his secret with-but wait, the person he could share his secret with was the person he despised the most.  
  
"Just splashy."  
  
"What, dear?"  
  
"Oh, hi Mom. Nothing. Just, the line is so long for the food, and I'm really hungry."  
  
"Just work your way through."  
  
"'K."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
"Oh, hi Sirius. What did you get for number 12 on your Astronomy homework?"  
  
"Come on, James, you're in your seventh year. Think...it's not that hard. It's like the easiest question. Now, think... Is the sun burning hot, or isn't it? Come on, that's like what candy does Professor Dumbledore love? DUH! Oh, I know what it is...it's that Sara McFrogspawn, am I right? Boy, is she a babe! I got to get it together and ask her out!" Trying desperately to cover up what he was thinking about, James failed the attempt.  
  
"Oh, yeah! The sun IS burning red hair-I MEAN-um burning hot! And, you're right about Sara! I love her green eyes!" Realizing his mistake a little too late-  
  
"Sara doesn't have green eyes, James...She has brown eyes, and, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yup! FINE! Never been better! Um-hmm! Yeah! Great! Splashy!"  
  
"Ok, then...maybe you should go lie down then..."  
  
"No, I'm ok..."  
  
"Oh! Now I remember what I was going to ask you...what about a blind date...a romantic stroll around the castle...I've got the perfect girl for you. Please, James? She really wants to see who it is!"  
  
"Fine. When?" James wasn't in the mood for arguing. Normally, he wouldn't have gone.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Eight o' clock sharp. Be outside the backdoors of the castle."  
  
"See her then."  
  
  
*******************  
  
James walked to the back of the castle. He peeked out the windows. She wasn't there yet. Good. James walked outside. Then, he saw her. Lily. She was sitting in front of one of the bushes off to the side. Before he could turn around to KILL Sirius-  
  
"James?"  
"It's me!" he announced in a way that was trying to cover up his excitement. (It didn't work too well.)  
  
"Well, I guess you're not going to kiss me tonight, huh?" she laughed. (Or at least, TRIED to.)  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
"Yeah...you've got a good friend, James. He wanted you to think I didn't know, but I did. Now, what do you say, we just make him happy and walk around the castle?"  
  
"Sounds great to me, Lily," he held out his arm. They walked around the castle. It became cold, and James could see goosebumps on Lily's arms.  
  
"Oh, here," James unbuckled his cloak and put it around her. He came from behind her and put his arms around her neck. She turned around.  
  
"Tha-anks, James," she stuttered.  
  
"You're-uh-welcome." He still hadn't removed his arms from around her neck.  
  
"Mars is bright tonight. Brighter than usu-" Before she could finish, James moved his head and kissed her on the lips. She turned around and put her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, up in the castle, Remus and Sirius were giving each other a high-five. They could see through the window. They began to exchange stories of how James had completely blanked out and thought only about Lily. Remus' was even better than Sirius'.  
  
"'Member when you were in the hospital wing...you were getting that black eye zipped away...When ugh...Snape hit you? Well, he was supposed to become an animagi," he lowered his voice. "And I was transforming into a yeah, you know, and I saw him out of the corner of my eye, drawing Lily in the air with his wand. He didn't notice that the wand was actually painting, like, I could see who it was. As I was, you know, transforming, I yelled, James! And, he snapped out of it and transformed. He was sooo lovesick!"  
  
"Yours is worse than mine, Moony!"  
  
  
**********************  
  
"I know your buds are watching us from above, in the tower, James. Do you want to use that invisibility cloak in your robes?"  
  
"How did you-yeah, you're right. Here." Under the invisibility cloak, James felt ten times more relaxed.  
  
"So, are we going to just say goodbye at the end of tonight?"  
  
"No way, Carrot Top. I like you better than Sara McFrogspawn. To tell you the most honest truth, you are way more beautiful than her."  
  
"Thank you, James." Tears began to swell up in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We can't go out, and start a relationship...our moms hate each other! When she found out I was a witch, and found out that you and your family was too, she got mad at your mom from hiding that from her, and not trusting her. We can't be together like that!"  
  
"Let's try to talk to them...i'll talk to my mom, and vice-versa. Ok?"  
  
"Ok...I'll try, but--" James kissed her again.   
  
"Try for that and for me, Lily. Now, let's walk up into the common room. You know Remus and Sirius are up there waiting for us." They walked up the stone steps, hand in hand. Finally, they reached the Gryffindor tower, and last, the portrait hole, "Pythagorean," spoke James.  
  
"I never know what any of the passwords mean. Like there was Mathematics and Algebra...I never knew what that meant," Lily said.  
  
"I think they're muggle math crud. Pointless...if you ask me-Hi Moony, hi Padfoot. Yes, we had fun."  
  
"Yes, were getting together."  
  
"And yes, we're going to try to get our mom's to talk to each other again," James announced.  
  
"Well, goodnight, then, Lovebirds."  
  
"That's all we were waiting for! Night, James! Night, PADfoot! Night, Lily! I'm off to bed early. I feel like I'm coming down with something. I'll probably be sick on Friday again."  
  
"Night Moony. Hope you feel better!" called James as he glanced up at the moon...tomorrow was a full moon.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: I didn't put Wormtail in because I despise him. He doesn't deserve to be written about. ;)  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Before  
  
Friends Reunited  
  
  
When it was time to go home for Christmas, James and Lily decided to go home. They decided Christmas was the best time to talk to their moms.  
  
"Mom...why don't you talk to Anni anymore? You two used to be the best of friends!" James said.  
  
"Because! I would, but she hates me for keeping such a big secret!"  
  
At Lily's house...  
  
"Mother, it's Christmas...You should really go over to Judy's house and talk to her...I'll bet she misses you a great deal."  
  
"Lily...why have you been protesting this? No! I don't think she wants to talk to me anymore! I was so ignorant...our friendship is gone. Now, leave me be."  
  
"But Mother! I can almost guarantee that she would love to be friends with you again! Please?"  
  
"I'll think about it! And, why are you protesting so much, Lily? Your sister doesn't even protest that much!"  
  
"Because Mother!"  
  
"Because you and James are dating?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, dear."  
  
"So, Mother...will you do it for me? Please?"  
  
"Fine...I'll make a note and try to drive there on Christmas. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes. Very!"  
  
"How does it feel to be in love, Lily?"  
  
"WHAT?! I'm NOT in love! No! Not me. No way. Besides...we only started dating 2 months ago! No...that's just impossible!"  
  
"Mm-hm, Dear...if you say so..." her mother said with a smile.  
  
"Umm-I'm going to go send an owl to-um-James...yeah...James..."  
  
"Ok, dear."  
  
  
************************  
"Dearest James,  
  
Meet me at the Apothecary in a half an hour.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Lily"  
  
"Be there in ten.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
James"  
  
  
  
************************  
  
"Hi James! I got my mom to come over! She's coming over tomorrow sometime...so, did you talk to your mom?"  
  
"Yeah. She thinks your mom hates her, so if your mom's coming over, it's all good."  
  
"Ok. What day do we go back to school?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow, Lily. The day after Christmas. So, are you coming over with your mom?"  
  
"I guess so. We can go up to your room or outside. Let our moms make up in private."  
  
"Good idea. Ok, see you tomorrow!" They kissed goodbye, and went home.  
  
  
"I don't love James....I don't love James....I don't love James...." Lily repeated to herself in the mirror. She continued until she fell asleep. She woke up on Christmas morning in front of her mirror. A little box with a pretty red bow was in front of her nose. It had a card attached too.  
  
"My Dearest Lily, Merry Christmas! Get dressed quick...before you read anymore."  
  
"Ok..." Lily went and got dressed. She came back to finish the letter.  
  
"Now, open the box in your hands. You can put the card down.  
  
Merry Christmas, James"  
Lily opened the box. All of a sudden, the box kind of pulled her belly button in and she was spinning ver very fast. After about 10 seconds, her feet hit the ground. She gathered her composure and looked around. She realized that she was in James' room. James was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What is this?" she asked,  
  
"It's a Portkey. It's specially designed to take you to me wherever I am. My dad just invented them. They'll probably be on the market in about 3 years."  
  
"I wish I brought my present with me...hey...how do I get back?"  
"Flip the box over." Se did so. "See, it's got another side that you open and it takes you back to wherever you came from. And I have one too, see." He pulled out a box identical to hers except his had a green bow.  
  
"Thank you James!" She ran up and kissed him. "Hey...I have to get back! My Mother will be worried sick. Plus, I think that Petunia has invited that cockroach of a boyfriend, Vernon. I don't see what she likes in him...he despises me too."  
  
"Ok. Well, bye! I'll see you in a couple of hours!" Lily opened the box and felt the odd feeling of being sucked in by her belly button again. In seconds she was home. She walked down stairs.  
  
"Lily! Where on earth have you been, you foolish girl? Mother has been calling you for five minutes. You missed it! That's probably better, but, Vernon had just proposed."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Petunia! Are you ok?" replied Lily feeling genuinely sorry for her sister.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you!" said Lily mockingly.  
  
"Lily, where have you been? I'm about to leave for Anni's house. Oh...did your sister tell you? She's marrying an oaf."  
  
"I feel sorry for her! She's going to ruin her life with a man who plays with drills!"  
  
"I know, dear. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes...hold on, let me go get James' present." Lily's present was wrapped in gold and had a green ribbon. Inside, was a teddy bear. Lily and her mother drove to James' house, for they too lived in a muggle neighborhood. They got to the door. There was an awkward pause, then hugs and kisses and much crying. James grabbed Lily's arm, and pulled her upstairs. They were finally alone. Lily handed James his present. He opened it.   
  
"It's my old teddy bear...whenever you need a hug, hug it. And when you do, you'll really be getting a hug from me." Lily realized that James' eyes were watering up and he grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"I love it! I'll hug it everyday."  
  
  
To be continued...I promise~mrs. potter  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Before  
  
Two Secrets Revealed  
  
  
Ever since James and Lily's moms became re-united, James and Lily were together almost all night and day. It was their 3-month anniversary, and they were doing the same thing they had done on their first date...walked romantically around the castle. When their walk was finished, James walked Lily all the way up to the door to the Girl's Dormitory. He kissed her goodnight and-  
  
"I love you." Lily just stood there paralyzed. She turned around, dazed, not knowing what to say or do. By instinct, she opened the door and walked in. James stood there, his feelings a mixture between confusion and anger, and partly surprise. He hadn't meant to say what he had, it just came out. He dragged himself to bed. Early Sunday, Lily got up early. She had to go to Remus. He was the most serious of all James' friends...so, she'd ask him if it were true. She passed the Hospital Wing and saw Remus standing under Madam Pomfey, who was examining him.  
  
"Are you sure you'll make it to the tree on your own?"  
  
"Yes...I'll leave at around five p.m. Are you Happy?"  
  
"Ok," she still looked unsure of it.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Fine." Lily, who didn't want Remus to think she was eavesdropping, backed up and walked forward again, just as Remus walked out of the wing.  
  
"Oh, hi Lily. How was your date last night?"  
  
"Good," she lied. She decided that she would follow Remus that night because then they could be more private. Already, there were kids walking up and down the halls. "Well, see you at breakfast, Remus."  
  
"Bye, Lily!"  
Lily walked down the hall, still dazed. "I'm not in love...I'm not in love..."  
  
"You're not in love with WHO, Little Sister?"   
  
"Katie?" Lily turned around. "Oh my gosh! KATIE! I haven't seen you in soooo long! Oh, I missed you sooo much!" They stood there hugging each other for about five minutes before they broke apart. Katie was Lily's surrogate sister. Petunia hated Lily, and when Lily met Katie, she became her big sister.  
  
"So...what's this I hear about you NOT being in love, Little One?"  
  
"Oh, that. I'll tell you later, but right now, I want to hear about your trip to Greece...Are the Muggles nicer there than here?"  
  
"No...they're all the same...but the magical folk are really sweet."  
  
"That's really neat, Katie. So, did you have any luck with the all girl's Quidditch Team?"  
  
"Yeah! It really took off! All the young girls loved the camp I set up. We did drills and stuff. It was really a lot of fun, but I'm glad I'm back so I can see you again! I missed you! It's been like two years, huh?  
  
"Yeah...it has..."  
  
"Two years too much. Hey, listen, let's go get breakfast, I'm starving!"  
  
"Me too!" Lily was happy that Katie hadn't pushed the subject of love any further. She wasn't up to talking about it yet. Breakfast was great. Katie had already graduated about 5 years ago, so she was kind of visiting. The Headmaster had given her permission to stay for about 5 days and be like a Counselor, or a Professor Aid. This was good for Lily too. She was barely cared for by her older sister, and Katie made up for that.  
  
"Are you going to tell me who you're not in love with or not?"  
  
"Oh, that's just nothing," she lied. "Not important."  
  
"You can tell me anything, Lily. Anything at all." Katie's voice was disbelieving.   
  
"I know."  
  
Later on Lily introduced Katie to James. They got along fine. They got to talking about Quidditch and other things.  
  
  
Finally, seven o'clock came.   
  
Bye guys, I've got to go somewhere, I'll be back in an hour or two."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
  
Lily made her way outside, and saw Remus heading directly to the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Why is he going there?" she asked herself. He saw him get to the tree, and prod a spot on the tree. She got closer. He slipped in through a tunnel directly below the tree. "Curious," she thought. The moon was full now, and she could still see fine. She picked up the stick and prodded the knot on the tree. She too got inside the tunnel.  
  
"Katie, do you know where Lily went?" James asked about fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Little One? Oh, yeah. She wanted to go talk to your friend, Remus, was it? Yeah. She said she heard him talking to Madam Pomfrey about getting to a tree at around seven. Why?"  
  
"Oh my gosh...she-she's with Remus?!"  
  
"Yeah..." James ran out of the room. He grabbed his wand. He ran out of the common room, and nearly pole-vaulted out of the portrait hole. Katie sat there confused.  
  
"Remus? Remus, where are you? I need to talk to you about James! Please!"  
She walked forward a bit. She could see that it was a long tunnel. She turned around to look back to where she came from, and that's when she heard it-panting and growling. She turned around very slowly. What she saw next was enough to frighten anyone. A full-grown werewolf was pawing the ground angrily. Then, it charged at her. She screamed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. If only she had the box that James gave her! Meanwhile, James transformed into a Stag. He prodded the knot on the tree with his antlers. He was in. He frantically ran down the tunnel looking for Lily. He heard her screams and ran towards the sound of her screams. He finally saw her. He ran up behind her just as the werewolf was about to bite her. He flung her on his back, and he galloped back to the entrance of the tunnel. He finally made it. He climbed out of the tunnel, and put Lily safely on the ground. She was very white and shaking. Tears swelled in her eyes as she came to grasp what happened. Finally, she moved her head to look up at the Stag. But in its place was James. Staring down on her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Lily, are you all right?" he spoke soothingly.  
  
"Y-ye-yes... where's the Stag? He-he saved me...Re-Remus-is down there," she snapped out of her trance. "Remus! You have to save Remus! He-he's down there with the werewolf!"  
  
"Shh-shh Lily, listen to me. Remus is safe. That IS Remus, you see. Remus got a werewolf bite. Me, Peter and Sirius turned into Animagi, so we could be with him. He is so lonely-''  
  
"Wait-wait-wait a second...Remus...is a werewolf? And you, Peter and Sirius are unregistered Animagi?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a stag, Sirius is a black shabby dog, Peter is a rat (better RAT than he is a PERSON) and Remus is Remus. That's where are nicknames come from: Moony, Wormtail (Author's Note: Thilthy Bastard) Padfoot, and Prongs."  
  
"James...thank you for saving my life...I owe you..."  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Carrot-Top," he said with a smile. "Now, let's get back up to the castle...I can use my invisibility cloak to go get some hot chocolate from the kitchen--"  
  
"No! Please don't leave me...I want you to stay...I-I need to tell you something...I love you..."  
  
"You do? But-but I thought-last night you-"  
  
"Forget about last night...James, I love you, and I'm not afraid to admit it. Now, kiss me and tell me if I'm-umm-yeah...just like that...umm-hmm...I'm right!" They walked up to the castle silently until they saw two figures running towards them. It was Dumbledore and Katie.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I just got to see you for a day, Little One! Don't EVER do that to me again, you hear?" Katie ran up to her and hugged her so hard. Meanwhile, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Lily, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor...and I won't tell a soul..."  
  
"That seems to be in order. Now, James, how did you save her? Two humans to a werewolf must have been a feast...how on earth did you manage it?"  
  
"Well, sir..."  
  
"What James is trying to say sir is that he performed a simple Hecto Simprem Charm, and it froze for about 20 seconds. That gave James time enough to get me out of there...then we ran back up to the tunnel. And we were walking back and you guys came..."  
  
"Well, James, I'm very proud of you. That was very honorable of you. Now, Katie, will you please explain to me what this All girls Quidditch camp in Greece is?"  
  
"Yes, one minute. Lily, are you sure you're ok? I was really worried about you when I found out..." Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. Katie got the message. When they were walking away, Dumbledore turned back and winked at James. Lily and James sat down.  
  
"So, will Remus be ok, James?"  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine. But, I'm sure tomorrow morning he'll be dying to get to you and make sure you're ok...he would die if he bit you."  
  
"Yeah...and he hurts when he bites too! He bit my arm!"  
  
"WHAT? HE BIT YOU?"  
  
"Gotcha." James calmed down, and then, "Don't DO that! You scared me out of my wits!" he laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry, James. We should be getting back up to the castle...it's getting cold."  
  
"Oh, where are my manners...here. You can take my cloak..."  
  
"Thank you, good sir."  
  
  
*********************  
  
The Move and the Loss  
  
*************************  
  
  
"So, are you sure you're ok, Lily? I was really worried about you...I was hysterical. I think Dumbledore had to put ME under the Hecto Simprem  
charm just to calm me down. I was crying. You were with a WEREWOLF. I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
"Are you done yet?" Lily asked. Katie had been at it for 3 days.  
  
"No...not yet. I have something to tell you." She brought out her left hand, and tapped her ring finger with her wand. "Revealio." Out of thin air, a diamond ring appeared on her finger.  
  
"Congratulations, Katie! Who is it?"  
  
"It's this guy Steve. We met in Greece. He's the older brother of one of the girls at my camp. Isn't it great?"   
  
"That's great! Congratulations! Have you found a place? Where are you going to live? Godric's Hollow? That's a really nice place."  
  
"Actually, we're going to live in Greece  
  
  
  
  
"And what about your family here, Katie?"  
"Well, you know, my parents are both dead, and I don't have any brothers or sisters-'' Her face fell too. "Oh, I'm sorry, Little One. I didn't mean-''  
  
Lily with tears of anger and hurt in her eyes said, " I thought you always considered me as your little sister..."  
  
"I did, I mean, I do, I just meant..."  
  
"And what'll happen to me? I just get abandoned?"  
  
"You can come and visit me, Little One...you're still my Little One..."  
  
"Until you have kids...I've seen it happen before...you'll be too busy for me, and I hate that."  
  
"It'll be hard, I know. But my life got in the way..."  
  
"So, I'm the first to go. The tiniest detail in your life here in Britain, is the detail who's going to miss you the most."  
  
"Come here," Katie said, holding her arms out for Lily. Lily just shook her head.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"2 days. But," she said hurriedly, "that's a whole 2 days of us being together..."  
  
"To last us for the next 10 years, right?"  
  
"No, I'll come back to visit you, Lily."  
  
"No you won't...I've heard this story like, 20 times! You're going to get married, have kids, forget totally about me! This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me!"  
  
"Well, when else did it happen?"  
  
"I never told you...Petunia and I used to be like normal sisters! We used to love each other...I'd look up to her, and she'd teach me things...until the summer I turned eleven... she hated me for being a witch and being better than her. My mother and father praised me for being a witch, and petunia got left in the dust...she felt cast aside. Ever since, she's hated me. If that's not being abandoned, I don't know what is."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because. I knew it would happen again with you and me. I don't know how foolish I was to find another sister, when I already knew, that they were all good at abandoning the little ones. I knew it would happen again!" she sobbed. She ran into her room, and magically shut the door. Katie stood there, with tears in her eyes, not knowing what exactly to say or do. Just then, James walked into the Common Room where Katie stood.  
  
"Katie, why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
"Lily. She thinks I'm abandoning her, and in a way, I am. I feel so bad! I never knew..."  
  
"Never knew what?"  
  
"Her sister hated her from the minute she found out that Lily was a witch. Never truly spoke to her again. They used to be close...I never knew. That's why she's so upset..."  
  
"But why is she upset, and how are you abandoning her?"  
  
"I'm getting married, and I'm going to live in Greece."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You bet," she sobbed. Tears, now running down her face in abundance.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
"No. She really doesn't want me around, she wants me to go, leave. I'll get a room at Diagon Alley. Stay there. After I'm gone, you can talk to her. I'm leaving on Friday."  
  
"Why so soon? That's only 2 days!"  
  
"Yeah...I know. I didn't know it would hurt her s much," she said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll talk to her. I just hope it does her some good."  
  
"Me too, James."  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Story of Before  
  
Change  
  
  
James saw Katie wave her wand, and all of her possessions were packed in a trunk. "Bye," she said miserably. Back then, there wasn't a charm on the castle to keep people from disapparating.  
  
"Bye, Katie." With that, she was gone, and James made his way up to the girl's dormitories. James, fully intent on going up there to try to talk some sense into his hurt girlfriend, was abruptly bumped on the side by this hurtling figure.  
  
"Sorry James!" called a familiar voice. It was Moony. He ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. James rushed up there too. Finally, Remus was back from his "werewolfing." For some strange reason, he had been a werewolf for 3 whole days. James guessed that Remus was too scared and annoyed with himself to come out.  
  
"Lily! Did I hurt you? Are you ok? I didn't do anything to you, did I?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Why would you hurt, her Remus?" It was Lily's best friend, Jessica-Hope. She had an arm around a sobbing Lily. "You'd better not have done THIS to her!" said Jessica-Hope, her voice becoming suddenly stern. Apparently, Lily hadn't told her yet.  
  
"Jessica-Maddeline-''  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Whatever. Leave."  
  
"Why?" Jessica was surprised at Remus' tone of voice because usually, Remus was one of the nicest people you could have met.  
  
"Because, I need to talk to Lily...privately."  
  
"Fine, Butthead. Jeez! I've never seen you so short-tempered! Lily, are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," she barely made out the sounds through sobs. Finally, Jessica left, and Moony could talk.  
  
"I didn't bite you, did I? Oh, please, please say I didn't bite you! Please say this isn't why you're crying," he pleaded.  
  
"No...you didn't bite me," Lily said, her face still in her hands. "You did give me a right scare."  
  
"I'm ever so sorry. Now, what seems to be the trouble?" You never would've guessed it, but Moony was really good at helping other people out with their problems. I guess it took his mind off his own small ones.  
  
"Well," Lily felt that she could share anything with him. He was so trustworthy and very, very sweet. "See, I have this surrogate sister, Katie. She's getting married."  
  
"Well, that's not so bad. Once you learn how to disapparate, which'll take about 5 months," (they were in the process of learning it at school) "You're always about 2 seconds away." That sentence alone had done it. Lily hadn't even started in on the worst part of her situation, and the whole thing was solved! Relief shone across Lily's face, and she nearly giggled at how stupid she had been! She could disapparate! How stupid! No matter where she was, she'd always be about 2 seconds away!  
  
"Oh, Remus! Thank you sooo much!" Lily got up and threw her arms around Remus and kissed him on the cheek. Just then, James walked in.  
  
"Good thing I'm an understanding boyfriend, otherwise, this'd look verrry suspicious..." he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh James! If you weren't around, I'd be going out with this guy!" Moony blushed. "James, where did Katie go?"  
  
"Uh-she went to Diagon Alley...she's leaving in two days..."  
  
"Oh no! Dumbledore'll never let me go there!"  
"Oh come now...I'm not all that bad! Give me some credit!"  
  
"Professor! Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Well, let's think about this for a second. I went up to my office, I disapparated, and here I am! Now, was that so hard?" he winked when he finished.  
  
"Sorry. Hey," spoke James. "I have something for you..."  
  
"Oh do you now? Would these lemon drops have anything to do with me allowing Lily to go see Katie for a few days?" Stunned at the Professor's knowledge, James handed him a bag full of lemon drops.  
  
"It's not that they're not welcome. I'll take them happily," he said as he took them from James as he handed them to Dumbledore. "Lily, how advanced are you at apparating?"  
  
"Well, sir..." she stuttered.  
  
"Oh, go on, Lily. Brag for the Professor," said Moony. Dumbledore winked at him.  
  
"Well...ok...I'm in the top place in the class..."  
  
"Oh yes...I remember now...yes...you were the one who Professor Rod sent to go ask me a question...yes..." he said with a twinkle in his eye. Lily blushed. "Well, goodness, that was at least 3 months ago! I daresay, you're way better now! You may go and visit Katie, Lily. For 3 days. You may use your disapparating skills as well. Just don't end up in Moscow like Mr. Pettigrew (ugly, stinking rat who doesn't deserve to live) did."  
  
"Sir, she leaves in two days."  
  
"No she doesn't. Little sister-blizzards will keep her from leaving. Now, hurry up and pack...I think she needs some cheering up, too." With that, he was gone.   
  
"That Dumbledore! Isn't he great?" said James.  
  
"Oh, I could go hug him right now!" she replied. She bustled around with her wand getting packed. "Guys, do you mind?"  
  
"Oh, sorry..." they said.  
  
"Bye Lily! Have fun! I love you!" James said as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
"Umm-Love you too James. See you in a couple days!" with that, Lily was gone.  
  
******************************  
  
"Katie? Are you here?" Lily went up to the room that the landlord rented to Katie. "Katie? Where are you?"  
  
"Lily? Is that you?" called a voice.  
  
"Yeah! Katie? I need to talk to you!" Lily saw Katie and ran to her and threw her arms around her and hugged her for a long time. "Oh, Katie! I'm sooo sorry I got mad! I just was upset and then Moony-I mean Remus-oh yeah, you know, huh! Moony talked some sense into me, and now, I realize that I can disapparate...Dumbledore gave me permission! That's how I got here!" Katie hadn't said anything at all; Lily was talking so fast.  
  
"It's ok! Shut-up! I'm all right! Are you? Are you ok with all this?" Katie took the opportunity to talk while Lily took a breath.   
  
"I'm ok now. But, do you promise that we will always be sisters? I can't lose another one..." Lily blushed. (Or Flushed...she talked really fast...she was out of breath.)  
  
"Yes, come here Little One!" They hugged each other again. "I'm sorry I forgot that you're my little one...I feel awful..."  
  
"That's ok...people make mistakes..." The next three days were very good for the pair. They did everything together. When Lily got home, she was still sad because Katie was gone, but James held her and wiped away her tears.   
  
"I love you, Lily."  
  
"I love you too, James...kiss me..." The kissed passionately. He kissed her very seductively. Lily shivered when James pursued her lips. He also felt the shiver going up and down his spine. They kissed for what seemed the longest time ever. Finally, Lily fell asleep in James' arms.  
  
  
The End. I didn't really like the last 2 parts. They tried to express my feelings of what's going to happen in the near future, but no luck. I re-re-re-re-wrote it like 20 times. Please review. PLEEEASE!  
Mrs. potter  
  
  



End file.
